Worth It
by dorkyeol
Summary: Jinwoo. Sunbae yang polos kelewat batas. Wajah cantik dan tubuh yang mungil menambah kesan polos alami yang dimilikinya. Ya. Mino menyukainya. Berhasilkah Mino mendapatkan hati sunbae polosnya? WINNER FANFICTION. MinWoo aka Mino x Jinwoo. slight KangNam - Seunghoon.


Title : Worth It

Main cast :

Song Minho aka Mino

Kim Jinwoo aka Jinwoo

Other Cast :

Kang Seungyoon

Nam Taehyun

Lee Seunghoon

Rated : T ? K? Atau M?

Warn! Yaoi, BL, Bisa bikin eneg, bahasa baku + ga baku, banyak kata –kata yang tidak patut ditiru(?) anak kecil jangan baca yang beginian(?) Bhak. judul sama cerita ga nyambung. membaca cerita ini dapat menimbulkan rasa kesal yang berlebihan. harap hubungi dokter bila terjadi kejang - kejang.

.

.

.

Jinwoo. Sunbae yang polos kelewat batas. Wajah cantik dan tubuh yang mungil menambah kesan polos alami yang dimilikinya. Ya. Mino menyukainya. Berhasilkah Mino mendapatkan hati sunbae polosnya?

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding kelas menunjukan pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit. Masih ada waktu lima puluh menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Mino masih sama dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Duduk diam di bangku paling belakang, kadang merubah posisi duduknya, dan lebih parah lagi, sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri.

Seungyoon yang melihat keanehan dari sahabatnya itu langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"woi ngapain? Ngelamun jorok ya?" tegurnya.

"dih apaan sih. Kok tau?" Mino awalnya doang ngebantah. Ternyata beneran ngelamun jorok.

"ngelamun tentang apaan sih? serius banget. Tentang Jinwoo sunbae ya?" tanya Seungyoon tepat sasaran. Mino Cuma menjawab dengan cengiran.

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. Belakangan ini emang Mino tuh lagi galau gara –gara sunbae nya yang cantik kebangetan. Namanya Kim Jinwoo. Anak tingkat akhir kelas 3-A. Kelas unggulan vroh. Udah cantik, pinter lagi. kurang apa coba.

Mino tuh niatnya mau nembak sejak dua minggu lalu. Tapi mentalnya ciut banget. Di belakang sih gayanya selangit. Eh giliran di depan Jinwoo, jiwa _bluff _nya muncul. Gaya doang.

"emang lo beneran niat nembak Jinwoo sunbae?" tanya Seungyoon sambil diem-diem nyomotin _snack _kripik kentang yang dia ambil dari tas Mino.

"udah seratus persen nih gua niat nembak dia. Cuma kesiapan gua baru delapan puluh persen. Itu pun _buffering _dikit." Jawab Mino sambil ngejitak Seungyoon yang nyuri kripik kentangnya. Tapi akhirnya mereka makan sama-sama.

"lo mikir ga sih. Jinwoo sunbae tuh kan orangnya polos banget. Lah sedangkan lo. .." Seungyoon menggantungkan kalimatnya. Biar lebih dramatis aja gitu.

Mino mendelik. Tapi karena kata –kata menohok –menurut Mino- yang baru saja dilontarkan Seungyoon barusan bikin Mino mikir dua kali. Biasanya sih Mino ga pernah mikir. Tumben –tumbenan aja Mino mikir sekarang.

Jinwoo itu super polos. Lah sedangkan Mino? Udah di cap sebagai remaja kelebihan hormon dengan tingkat kemesuman di atas rata-rata remaja lainnya.

Emang sih Seungyoon juga 'rada-rada'. Cuma ga separah Mino. Mino kayaknya tiap minggu nonton _jav _deh. Soalnya dia pasti tau film-film _jav _terbaru.

"berapa kali lo masturbasi pakai foto Jinwoo sunbae?" tanya Seungyoon.

Mino terlihat agak mikir. Ada kemajuan Mino mikir sebanyak dua kali dalam lima menit.

"mmm. Cuma dua kali."

"sisanya?"

"pake video Jinwoo sunbae lagi nyanyi.."

Njir. Tuhkan. Ga salah kalo semua temen Mino bilang kalo Mino tuh kelebihan hormon.

"lu yakin mau nembak Jinwoo _sunbae?" _tanya Seungyoon.

"yakin gua. Seratus dua puluh persen yakin gua. Siapa tau dengan adanya gua yang nyelonong masuk ke kehidupan dia, dia bakal ga polos lagi."

Ett Mino belom nembak aja udah mikir cara merkosa anak orang. Sakit jiwa kali.

Ngomong-ngomong, kripik kentang yang jadi bahan pergumulan/? Dua tangan cowo mesum ini kemana ya? kok ga ada? Kok bisa ilang?!

"eh ini enak. Merk apaan nih?" Seunghoon, kakak kelas, sahabat, sekaligus cowo mesum yang ketiga. Tampangnya macam bocah, suaranya apalagi. Kayaknya sih dia belum pubertas.

Terpecahkan juga misteri hilangnya kripik kentang _l*ys _rasa rumput laut ini. padahal baru aja Mino pengen buat brosur.

'_dicari, kripik kentang berbungkus hijau dengan tanggal kadaluwarsa 30 april. Bagi yang menemukan, silahkan hubungi nomor di bawah ini'_

_back to story._

"anying lu datenglangsung nyolong kripik kentang gue. Ganti. Tujuh ribu harganya.."

"iya ntar gampang. Gua ganti _richeese nabati _dua bungkus ntar." Seunghoon sekarang ikut duduk di depan bangku mereka. "lagi ngomongin apaan sih? cerita dong"

"kepo ae lu."

"njir durhaka lu sama kakak kelas. Gua labrak lu." Setengah isi keripik di bungkus kripik kentang itu udah pindah ke perut Seunghoon.

Mino sama Seungyoon udah masang mupeng pas ngeliat Seunghoon memonopoli kripik kentang yang isinya em-es-ge semua itu. Mau dikata apa juga ga bisa ngapa –ngapain.

Di mata Seunghoon, mereka cuma adek adek kelebihan hormon yang haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"gini _hyung. _Mino tuh pengen nembak Jinwoo _sunbae. _Cuma dianya cemen. Banyak gaya. Ujung-ujungnya ga jadi nembak" jelas Seungyoon.

Seunghoon Cuma ngangguk sambil ngunyah keripik kentang. Dia udah ga monopoli kripik itu lagi. sekarang dia berbagi dengan pria-pria kelaparan di deketnya.

"tembak ya tinggal tembak. Kalo di terima ya syukur alhamdulillah. Kalo ditolak ya berarti nasib lu emang Cuma bisa f*pfap doang."

Heran. Kenapa ya omongan mereka pasti ujung-ujungnya ga lulus sensor. Ya udah dasarnya mesum yaudahlah ya. mending f*pfap kan daripada merkosa anak orang.

"lu harus banyak nyontoh gua. Kasih perhatian ke Jinwoo _sunbae." _Kata Seungyoon.

"ah sok-sokan lu. Emang lu tau apaan. Jomblo ae belagu."

"siapa bilang gua jomblo?"

JENG JENG JENG.

Mata Mino melotot. Mata Seunghoon ga bisa melotot. Mau buka mata aja susah. Gimana mau melotot.

"jangan bilang..." Mino menggantungkan kalimatnya biar agak dramatis. "lu udah jadian sama _uke _belah tengah itu?"

Seungyoon mengangguk mantap. Ga sia-sia perjuangannya selama tiga bulan terakhir mutusin urat malu buat modus-modusan sama Nam Taehyun –uke belah tengah-.

"gila. Kok Taehyun mau ya sama lo.. kasian gua sama dia. Bisa-bisanya dia nerima lo." Seunghoon menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan tak percaya.

"pup lu hyung. Beruntung lah Taehyun bisa ditaksir sama gua yang ganteng ini."

Seungyoon kepedean, Seunghoon ngabisin sisa kripik kentang, Mino lagi nyari foto Jinwoo buat ntar malem main tissue/?

Mengalihkan pandangan dari Seungyoon yang kepedean, Seunghoon beralih ngeliat _dongsaeng _termesumnya ini. siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Minho.

"woy Mino. Jadi lu seriusan mau nembak Jinwoo?" tanya Seunghoon dan di sertai anggukan oleh Seungyoon.

Mino mengangguk mantap. "serius hyung. Udah siap nih gua"

"coba kau pikirkan."

"udah hyung. Udah gua pikirkan matang-matang. Hampir gosong malah."

"coba kau renungkan."

"udah gua renungkan dosa f*pfap gua. Gua ga mau ngelakuin lagi kalo bukan di anuin Jinwoo _sunbae."_

"hanya bintang-bintang hanya kau lah yang kusayang"

BRUUK!

Suara kursi di tendang.

Mino frustasi sama semua temen baiknya. Mau minta saran aja kayaknya susah banget.

Yaudahlah ya. itu yang namanya sahabat. Bukannya bantuin, malah nambah masalah.

Seunghoon pun diusir dengan tidak layak oleh Mino. Dengan segenggam kripik kentang di tangannya, Seunghoon kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Mino lagi semangat empat lima buat pedekate sama _sunbae _tercintanya. Soalnya kemarin malem, Mino mimpiin Jinwoo _sunbae._

Gak tau deh mimpinya kayak gimana. Yang penting pas Mino bangun, celana sama kasurnya udah basah aja. Mungkin dia nemu wc terus pipis di dalam mimpinya. _Possitive thinking _ajalah.

Mino sih rada ga yakin kalau Jinwoo itu polos banget. Ya kali dia ga pernah mimpi basah. Pasti pernah kan.

Kalau Jinwoo ga pernah nonton vokep, Mino percaya-percaya aja sih. kerjaan Jinwoo kan belajar doang. Yah mungkin takdir Jinwoo adalah bermain vokep sama Mino.

Yah ini cuma pikiran ga bermutu Mino yang (harusnya) ga lulus sensor. Kalau udah yadong ya emang susah yah..

Oke kembali ke cerita.

Dengan wajah berbinar karena pake _pon*s age miracle_, Mino berjalan mendekati Jinwoo yang lagi duduk makan di kantin bareng Seunghoon.

Mino duduk di sebelah Jinwoo sambil nyengir gaje. Fyi, Seunghoon duduk di depan Jinwoo.

Jinwoo ngelirik sebentar ke Mino, dan kemudian langsung makan lagi. kalau ibarat disuruh milih Mino atau makanan, mungkin Jinwoo lebih milih makanan.

"lagi ngapain hyung?" modus tahap pertama. Tanyain hal yang ga penting. Udah tau lagi makan. Masih aja di tanya.

Seunghoon yang tau Mino lagi ngejalanin aksi modus-modusan, dengan berbaik hati pergi ke meja lain bermaksud supaya Mino lancar pedekatenya.

Dalam hati, Mino berterima kasih. Baru kali ini Seunghoon baik sama dia.

"lagi makan. Kamu mau?" Jinwoo ngarahin sumpitnya yang berisi daging panggang ke arah Mino.

Mino mah nerima-nerima aja suapan dari Jinwoo. Kapan lagi bisa ciuman gak langsung gini.

Jinwoo tersenyum manis ngeliat Mino ngunyah daging panggangnya dengan riang gembira.

Jantung Mino udah kayak drum di lagu _welcome to the family. _Gak nahan. Udah dag dig dug kayak mau meledak.

Satu menit ga ada percakapan, Mino Cuma ngelirik-lirik Jinwoo yang lagi nyuap suapan terakhirnya.

Duhilah itu bibir rasanya kayak apa ya kalau di cium? Apalagi kalau di lumat, di gigit, di... di... ehm. Oke stop. Ini bukan ff rated M.

"hyung.." panggil Mino.

"hmm?"

"hyung kok bisa cantik banget sih. _sexy _lagi. bikin adek aku bangun aja."

"UHUK UHUK." Tiga orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Mino dan Jinwoo, tiba-tiba keselek makanan mereka masing-masing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seunghoon, Seungyoon, sama pacar barunya Seungyoon, Taehyun.

Mino gila kali ya. itu pedekate buat dapetin cinta, atau pedekate buat dapetin _bl*wjob-_-_

Tiga orang berkekuatan ultrasonik/? Tadi semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. Respon apa yang kira-kira bakal Jinwoo kasih? mereka kasian sama Jinwoo. kok bisa ya di taksir sama Mino.

Mino meratiin Jinwoo. Muka Jinwoo datar kayak anak bocah. Matanya kedip kedip bingung.

"adek kamu? Maksud kamu Dana? dia kan lagi demam. kenapa dibangunin? Biarin aja dia tidur. kan kasihan.."

Fantasi kotor Mino langsung runtuh seketika saat mendengar jawaban dari Jinwoo. Emang ya susah pedekate sama anak paud.

"bukan adek aku yang itu aduh hyung cantik.." kata Mino.

Jinwoo ngangguk-ngangguk. Terus masang muka bingung lagi.

"kamu punya adik baru? Cewe atau cowo? Kok gak ngasih tau aku?"

Seketika Mino gigitin sumpit sampe patah. Cobaan apa yang engkau berikan pada diri Mino yang mesum ini.

"udah hyung lupain aja. Capek."

Jinwoo tau Mino agak ngambek. Kalau ngambek, mukanya bikin jijik. Sok unyu ew.

"ehehehe maaf dehh. Abis aku gak ngerti kamu ngomong apa. Maaf yaaaa.." Jinwoo ngelakuin _bbuing bbuing aegyo._

Mino udah keringet dingin. Kenapa sih dia harus naksir sama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang secantik dan sepolos ini.

"hyung aku maafin kalau aku dapet _french kiss _dari hyung.."

"UHUK UHUK" lagi-lagi. tiga orang tadi keselek. Seungyoon keselek es teh, Taehyun keselek donat, Seunghoon keselek cilok yang baru aja dia beli. Kasian amat ini trio kwek kwek. Cuma dapet peran keselek doang di _scene _ini.

Muka Jinwoo masih sama. Masang muka datar bocah sd, sambil kedip kedip bingung.

"_french kiss? _Oh produk saingannya _french fries 2000 _ya? iya deh ntar aku beliin buat kamu.." Jinwoo masang muka super cantiknya.

Mino ga ngerti lagi. dia bingung. Sebenarnya ini surga dunia atau cobaan hidup?

Mino pun lagi-lagi frustasi. Dia pun nyubit pelan pipi Jinwoo abis itu langsung kabur kayak kena razia.

Sedangkan tiga orang keselek tadi hanya bisa menatap iba pada Mino yang kayaknya otaknya udah ga beres.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata pedekate sama Jinwoo ga semudah yang Mino kira. Kirain dikasih coklat aja udah luluh. Lah nyatanya apaan. Hati ini masih hampa. Kering tanpa adanya cinta yang menyirami. Idih najiz.

Sekarang, niatnya sih pengen pedekate lagi. Mino pengen pedekate di kelas Jinwoo. Mumpung jam pelajaran udah abis. Di kelas pasti sepi.

Tapi pas nyampe depan pintu kelas Jinwoo, dia berhenti. Mino ngeliat Jinwoo lagi belajar sendiri di kelas sambil makan permen lolipop.'

Sebenernya alasan Mino berhenti bukan karena takut ganggu Jinwoo yang lagi belajar. Tapi...

Lolipop rasa _strawberry _yang ada di mulut Jinwoo. mungkin itu blaster pop kingnya lolipop.

Bukan bukan. Mino bukan pengen makan lolipop. Bukan itu. Ngeliat ekspresi datar Jinwoo sambil ngemut permen itu loh.

Aduh itu lolipop beruntung banget. Apa rasanya ya diemut?(?) njir ini apaan.

Jinwoo sesekali memutar lolipop dalam mulutnya sambil tetap fokus sama buku pelajaran yang ada di depannya.

Jinwoo gak tau di depan pintunya udah ada manusia lapar dengan mulut terbuka merhatiin dia.

Dan...

_Plop_

Jinwoo ngeluarin lolipop dari mulutnya sambil bergumam pelajaran yang sedang dia hafalin.

"mampuz gua" Mino udah kejang-kejang keringet dingin. Tuhkan dosa apa Mino kali ini. baru aja mau modu-modusan lagi udah disuguhin pemandangan tidak senonoh seperti ini.

Ga sengaja, Jinwoo nengok ke arah pintu kelas dan ngeliat Mino lagi jambak-jambak rambut sendiri. Ketombean kali dia.

"Song Minho.." panggilnya.

Sontak Mino memberhentikan kegiatan jambak menjambak dan kemudian berjalan dan duduk di samping Jinwoo.

"ngapain kamu narik-narik rambut di depan kelas aku? emangnya gak sakit?" Jinwoo ngelus kepala Mino pelan.

Dalam hati, Mino udah jerit-jerit. Kalau bukan di sekolah, pasti Mino udah nyerang tanpa ampun.

"nggak kok. Gak kenapa-kenapa hyung.."

Jinwoo ngangguk-ngangguk dan nerusin belajar sambil makan lolipopnya.

"kok gak pulang hyung? Kan sekarang udah pulang sekolah.."

Jinwoo geleng-geleng. Mungkin dia males jawab gara-gara lagi enak ngemut lolipop.

Rada bete sih ga di jawab sama doi. Tapi ngeliat muka Jinwoo aja udah bikin Mino seneng kok.

Sebenernya agak ga bisa sih ngebayangin kalau mereka berdua pacaran.

Yang satu pasti minta jatah. Lah yang satu lagi ga tau gimana cara ngasih jatah. Mino sama Jinwoo itu kayak langit sama inti bumi.

Jinwoo langitnya, cerah ceria. Nah Mino inti buminya. Panas pengap dan berapi-api(?)

"hyung main ke rumah aku yuk. Ketemu calon mertua.." Mino mulai colek-colek pinggang Jinwoo. Dia lupa kalau ini masih lingkungan sekolah.

LAGI LAGI. Jinwoo masang tampang bingung sambil kedip-kedip. Cuma bedanya dia lagi ngemut lolipop aja.

"ketemu calon mertua? Emangnya siapa yang mau nikah?"

Jurang yang terdekat disini dimana yah? Kayaknya enak kalau loncat kesitu.

Tapi kalau Mino lompat, ntar dia mau grepe-grepe siapa? Di jurang emang ada yang bisa di grepe. Kan nggak. Ga ada tissue sama sabun juga. Gabut banget di jurang.

"plis banget hyung peka dikit dong.." Mino nyubit pipi Jinwoo yang gembul karena ada permen.

"kenapa sih? kamu kok aneh gitu setiap sama aku? emangnya aku kenapa?"

Mampus lu. Jinwoo udah masang tampang polos sok unyu. Mata berair kayak abis ngupas bawang.

Ada rasa bersalah di lubuk hati terdalam Mino. Emang sih dia sendiri juga nyadar dia rada aneh. Di depan Jinwoo, dia sok manja menggelikan gitu. Tapi giliran ga ada Jinwoo, gaya sok _cool _nya keluar.

"hyung. Aku suka sama kamu.." dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, akhirnya Mino ngungkapin perasaannya. Sedangkan Jinwoo Cuma...

Kedip kedip.

Kedip lagi.

"hyung.."

"..."

"hyung ngerti kan apa yang aku maksud?" sumpah ya ini udah gak modus lagi. Mino langsung ke inti. Awas aja kalau sampe Jinwoo masih ga peka.

Mino udah pengen nangis. Capek vroh nungguin yang gak pasti. Apalagi nunggu doi peka. Sakit hati ini.

Beda dengan Mino, Jinwoo malah senyum manis ke arah Mino yang bikin Mino pengen nyium Jinwoo sekarang juga.

"iya aku tau kok. Aku kira kamu Cuma main-main ngedeketin aku.."

JENG JENG.

Mino terkaget-kaget. Hampir aja dia pipis di celana.

"lho hyung tau dari mana?"

"dari Seunghoon. Dia yang bilang semuanya ke aku.."

Anying ni emang Seunghoon. Dasar panci kredit bolong. Hobinya bocorin rahasia orang. awas aja nanti kalo ketemu.

"terus?" Mino takut. Takut di tolak vro. Gimana sih rasanya punya muka ganteng badan eksotis tapi di tolak doi?

"terus apanya?" emang ya.. sekali gobok yaudah tetep goblok. Pake nanya lagi.

"ya terus respon hyung apa?"

Greget bat dah ni jadi Mino. Dapetin Jinwoo susah. Lah kalau ditolak? Rasanya pengen minum ekstrak kulit manggis biar bahagia. Tapi kayaknya lebih ampuh garcia. Sekali lagi. garcia.

"respon aku?" tanya Jinwoo meyakinkan.

Mino ngangguk-ngangguk. Jinwoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"jawabanku adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian._

Semua berakhir disini.

Berbagai rangkaian bunga berwarna warni memenuhi luar dan dalam gereja. Dominan putih menjadi konsep gereja saat ini.

Perjuangan Mino mengejar Jinwoo beberapa tahun silam, berakhir disini. Di gereja ini. menjadi saksi bisu akhir kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Berusaha untuk tak menangis. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Menghadiri hari pernikahannya.

Setelah semua yang mereka lewati bersama. berakhir sudah.

Seunghoon, Taehyun, dan Seungyoon hanya bisa menyemangati Mino. Dan Mino hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Apa artinya perjuangannya selama ini kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini?

Mino memasuki ruang ganti dimana sang calon pengantin mempersiapkan dirinya. Tak lupa se_bucket _bunga ia bawa di tangannya.

Ia membuka pintunya. Tampaknya seorang namja cantik dengan gaun putih sederhana dan _wig _sepanjang bahu sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar. _make up _yang tak berlebihan membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti wanita.

Dia cantik. Sangat cantik.

Dia, Kim Jinwoo.

"bagaimana? Apa cocok untukku?" tanya Jinwoo memutar tubuhnya ke arah Mino.

Mino mengangguk pelan. "ya. kau sangat cantik, hyung."

Jinwoo tersenyum manis dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah cermin, membelakangi Mino.

"beruntung sekali ya, hyung. Calon suami mu itu.." Terlihat senyum getir menghiasi wajah Mino. Jinwoo hanya menatap datar Mino melalui cermin.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Jinwoo.

Mino menggeleng. "tidak. Tidak apa-apa hyung.." ia kemudian memberikan _bucket _bunga yang ia bawa kepada Jinwoo. Jinwoo menerimanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Mino menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"selamat hyung atas pernikahanmu." Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit berbalik hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Jinwoo. "semoga kau bahagia.."

Mino benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Menggapai kenop pintu dengan tangan kanannya dan –

"Song Minho!"

Ia berbalik lagi. Jinwoo terlihat menatapnya dalam.

"ada apa lagi, hyung?" tanyanya.

Jinwoo mendengus pelan. "apaan sih. ga usah sok drama deh. Cepetan siap-siap. acara pernikahan kita udah mau mulai."

Mino berbalik menuju ke kamera/? Nyengir gaje dan menunjukan _thumbs up._

"akhirnya gua bisa nyentuh seluruh tubuh Jinwoo hyung malem ini~~" Mino bersenandung sambil siap-siap. Sedangkan Jinwoo yang polos sudah tergantikan oleh Jinwoo yang otaknya ternodai oleh Song Minho.

_Totally worth it!_

.

.

.

HAHAHA

HAHA

HA

END.

**an:**

**hai gaiz kembali bersama author tak bertanggung jawab, dorkyeol. Btw lagi kesemsem sama kapel ini *-* ada yang sependapat?**

**Readers : author sarap. Ff yang lama, di lanjutin dulu!**

**HEHEHEHEHE sabar ya gaiz. Maklum otak sering korslet akhir – akhir ini. pengennya sih ngelanjutin, Cuma pas buka laptop rasanya males banget ngetik**

**BTW THANKS TO**

**Temen yeol, Bunga (nama samaran), youngbae's wife (masih nama samaran) dan m*kn*elines1994 (author disini. ceritanya di sensor). Berkat omongan mezum kalian, berakhirlah menjadi seperti ini. AND THANKS TO salah satu postingan di wancak:')  
**

**Habis bergosip yadong, terbitlah ff ini. duh berkat kalian saya jadi begini:')**

**BTW (lagi) saya sedang buka lowongan request/? ff drabble/ficlet giduu. kalau mau req pair kalian, silahkan review, PM, atau hubungi twitter /exoppai. terima kazi kawand.**

**OKEDEH LAST.**

**Mind to review?^^**

**.**

**.**

**ketjup bazah dari makhluk Tuhan paling bohay**


End file.
